Game Set Match Point
by bloopy
Summary: When Eliot's world comes crashing down, will Olivia be able to pick up the pieces? Or will the competition between them drive them apart? EO spin off on the CI Take The Bullet series
1. Early Chill

Olivia walked up Eliot's driveway, tripping over snow. _Unusual October weather,_ she thought,_ I wonder what it's like in California_-

BAMB! Olivia was staring into white powder. She shuddered and looked up: Dickie was laughing, his glove laced with the powder from the snowball he had just sent propelling towards Olivia's head.

"Hey, come on! That wasn't funny-" Another snowball went whizzing past her ear. She wasn't sure but she thought that she had just seen Kathleen's head ducking behind a snow bank.

"Okay, I'm not joking guys, where's your father-"

"I'm right here!" Olivia looked around to see Eliot behind another snow bank, ducking. "Come over here quick!" Olivia ran over as snowballs began propelling themselves through the air towards her face.

"What the hell!" she yelled as she ran behind the bank and ducked. "What's going on?" she asked, her face a few inches from Eliot as he peeked over the top.

"I threw a snowball at Lizzie and now this!" He looked to his left and his right. "Speaking of that, I haven't seen the enemy in a while…"

"A snowball fight? Then why are they aiming at me?"

"You're my partner," he said, smiling. "We do everything together; they must think that you're fair game." He saw Lizzie duck out from behind cover to grab some snow. "Quick, she has artillery!"

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Fifty snowballs, three soaked children, and two sopping wet detectives later Olivia and Eliot sat in the inside of living room, trying to get dry in front of the fireplace. They sat in long sleeved shirts and wet pants with blankets all around them, courtesy of Kathy.

"You two all right in there?" said Kathy, bringing some tea with baby Eliot straddled on her hip.

"Honey, you wrapped us in so many blankets I think that we're trapped!"

"You're both soaked! At least this way you won't be tracking mud through my house."

"Ah, the ulterior motive…" said Olivia, taking a sip. "Thanks Kathy."

Olivia and Kathy had not only been getting along since last fall when little Eliot was born: they had become friends. Before then, Olivia knew that Kathy had resented her for spending time with Eliot. She never would have imagined that they would be here, drinking tea and chatting like it was ordinary for a cop's wife and partner to be buddies. She smiled, happy for the change, and pulled out a file from amidst the blanket frenzy.

"Here's a final briefing on the Mary Smith case. Casey called to tell us that the date for us to testify has been changed to tomorrow. I hope it doesn't interfere with any plans…"

"No," said Eliot, "I can go tomorrow, but I have to tell Alex that I can't babysit-"

"It's okay honey, I'll do it." Kathy sat down and placed Eliot on her lap.

"Thanks," said Olivia, "I think they'll understand considering that means they'll have to be there that day too." She folded her hands and smiled; every time she thought of her namesake she grinned. "It amazes me how fast that kid has grown. She's about two months now."

"When baby Liv had her first laugh three weeks in, Alex nearly thought she was screaming!" The room erupted in laughter. "Yep," said Eliot, "that kid is ahead of things."

"She seems to like little Eliot too," said Kathy as the door rang. "I'll go get that," she said as she sat Eliot down on the seat. He was playing with the fringe of the seat cushion as a scream reached the ears of the two detectives.

"Kathy!" Eliot yelled as he and Olivia ran to the front door to find Kathy covered in snow. "Dickie! What did you do to your mother? Come here now, this isn't funny!"

"Eliot," said Kathy, "I think I'll live. Let him off the hook on this one." Eliot helped her up and noticed a letter in her hands. "Is that mine?"

"Yeah, it's addressed to you." Kathy handed him the letter. "Look's tough, might want to use a knife to open it."

Eliot headed to the kitchen and opened it up. His brow furrowed as he read the letter that would change his happy little world forever:

_Mr. Stabler,_

_The child is my son. He is not yours._


	2. Reward

Olivia walked into the 16th precinct, shaking the snow off of her gloves and hat. She walked through the corridor towards the squad room and, to no surprise, saw a grumpy Eliot.

"Hi El," she said.

"Hey."

His mood had been worsening for three days and as the world turned into shades of white and gray Olivia could only perceive it to continue down a depressing path. _He's been upset since Sunday_, she thought. _I wonder what was in that letter?_

"So how have you been?"

"Fine."

_If this is any indicator, I'm assuming that it was not good._ After Eliot read the letter he said that he and Kathy had a bill to discuss and promptly ushered Olivia out of the house. Before she could ask him what happened, it was Monday and they were testifying in court against Alyssa Shettly. She could tell that Alex and Bobby knew that something was up as well, but none of them could pinpoint anything beyond his cold exterior. Today it seemed as if the winter's chill had wrapped him up in its blanket and refused to let go.

Before Olivia could pry any further Cragen opened his door and walked out. "All detectives in SVU, listen up!" Eliot lifted his head from the desk and looked towards the captain.

"There's an opportunity for a reward for success in this next case. Angela Hearty was raped and kidnapped by this man, Walker Ripley," he said as he held up a photo. "Angela is the niece of the mayor of New York City, and the city is willing to pay up to twenty percent of any detective's salary as a bonus for the year for helping to catch the criminal and return the victim to her family and friends. For most of you, this is a lot of money. Consider it as extra incentive to catch the perp. This reward is available to junior and senior detectives who have been with SVU for over three years."

Cragen walked back to his office, but turned around at the last minute. "Oh, and by the way, the reward is for the individual who is most successful, so partners will work together but at the end only one will gain the bonus. Keep up the hard work."

_That's nearly ten thousand dollars_, thought Olivia. She began to ponder all of the things that she could do with the money. _Move into a new apartment, new clothes, travel…_if only in her imagination it sounded like a good idea. She looked at Eliot; he seemed deep in thought as well. _Oh well, a little friendly competition never hurt anybody._

Fin, Chester, and John walked over. "That's a nice surprise," said Lake, leaning against Olivia's desk. "Too bad I just got here last year."

"It's fine," Munch said, "there's not much chance that I'll get the reward on desk duty, either."

Fin smiled. "I guess it's the three of us that are at the top of the game," he said, motioning to Olivia and Eliot.

"Yeah, good luck," said Olivia, winking, "you're gonna need it."

"So are you, Liv," said Fin, smiling back.

"Guys!" said Eliot harshly. "There's a woman out there who's been raped and kidnapped; I think we should be concentrating on that first and the money after she's safe!"

"Um, sorry Stabler," said Fin, backing off. "I'm gonna head back to my desk. See ya, Liv."

"Kay."

Olivia turned back to the paperwork. She opened up her file on the case and looked at a mile of paperwork. "Looks like this one's gonna take a lot of time and effort."

"Don't they all," said Eliot without looking up at her.

"Eliot, what's wrong?" Olivia watched him purposefully look away, his brow furrowed and contemplative.

"Olivia, don't bring it up."

"I just-"

"No."

And with that, he got up from his chair and headed to the locker room, the conversation ended.


	3. Bent

Both detectives stepped out into the cold. There had been a tip that Walker had been pacing around this area in the Bronx. They began to interview every street case they could find; it was clear that Walker did not have anyone to speak for his whereabouts.

"There," said Eliot, pointing to a man in a dumpster, "let's question him." They approached the man cautiously. "Hey!" said Eliot, "have you seen a guy named Walker around here?" The man turned, and both of them saw the flash of a knife in his belt. Eliot lowered his hand close to his holster.

"Is he a white guy, long black hair, green eyes?"

"Yeah," said Olivia, moving her hand towards her holster as well.

The man smiled, short a few teeth, and reached for his knife. "No, I haven't, and let's play nice now."

The detectives looked around themselves: three other men dressed in beaten up clothes and dirty faces were walking closer, knives at their belts as well. "Who sent you?" the man asked.

"Police," said Olivia, lifting up her badge. The men stepped back. "Now who are you?"

"The king of New York." The men behind them laughed. "But you can call me Tom, Tom Bent."

"You know something that we don't?" Olivia looked towards Eliot, trying to read him, but it seemed as if he was cautiously keeping his thoughts from her.

"Only that what you want to find can only be retrieved from inside my mind."

"Riddles now, huh?"

"The game's afoot, don't go to bed, there's forty eight hours until she's dead."

"You know where Angela is? Tell us!"

"That's enough, detectives, you've had a peek, now it's time you two played hide and seek. Boys, scatter!" With that the men closed in around Olivia and Eliot as Tom ran off.

"Eliot, follow my-"

Eliot took off after Tom, cutting straight through the men before they could get a hold of him. Olivia stayed for a second, stunned and confused, before she too tried to run past them. She had almost cut around the corner of the alley when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. "Aaahhh!" she screamed, clutching it in pain. She turned around to see one of the men slashing blindly into the air. Moving quickly, she pulled out her gun and hit him with the butt of it, sending pain down his head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Olivia ran, clutching at her shoulder, until she caught up with Eliot, who was on the ground cuffing Tom in front of two squad cars. "What the-"

"Take him back to the precinct," Eliot said after reading him his rights. "He knows where the girl is."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Tom Bent, a.k.a. Walker Ripley, is sitting in our interrogation room speaking in riddles." The two detectives sat in Cragen's office, waiting for orders. "I want this guy talking, and I want it now." He looked at Olivia. "Benson, what happened to your shoulder?"

"I slipped on ice on the sidewalk and cut it, no big deal. It'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good, now I want you two to question him. Try to get him to feed out more of the riddle."

"We're on it." Eliot stood up and walked out of the office, nearly forgetting about Olivia until she showed up next to him in the interrogation room.

"We should try to look ignorant," said Olivia, "the less he thinks we know, the more he'll want to tell us. Ego, you know?"

"Yeah," said Eliot, and opened the door without further response. They walked in on cool, calm, and collected Tom, who smiled in response to their entry.

"So, detectives, any news on the girl?"

"Yeah, Tom, we do…it looks like we have this guy Walker in custody but he refuses to talk." Eliot slammed his fists on the table. "We don't like it when perps don't talk."

_This was not what I said,_ thought Olivia_, what is he doing?_

"We still don't know where she is though," Olivia said, trying to regain some control.

"Ah, smart detective," said Tom, "she wants to hear more of the riddle, unlike her idiot partner." Eliot stood up, grabbed him, and shoved him against the wall. "Detective, detective," said Tom, grinning, "a display of bravado, how stupid. Are you looking for trouble?"

"Shut up."

"Your son going to be that stupid when he grows up," said Tom, smirking cruelly, "or will he know the truth and be a smart one like your partner here?"

Eliot raised a hand to smack him. "How did you know that you worthless piece of sh-"

"Eliot!" said Olivia, grabbing his hand and lowering it for him. "I think that's enough."

He let go of Tom and backed off. "I'm done with him." He headed for the door, Olivia following resentfully, until he heard Tom speak.

"Search above, search below, you'll find her where few dare to tread; look in places where there's green, soon, before she ends up dead."

"What?" said Olivia, turning around.

"Really detective you're much to slow, if you're going to catch her quickly; hurry look in ten below before she gets too sickly."

They exited as Tom began to laugh madly. "That guy is crazy," said Olivia as Eliot sped up and turned, headed towards his desk. "Hey Eliot?" she asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," he said curtly, "why?"

"Because this is the second time you've hung me out to dry."

"What!" said Eliot, wheeling around.

"Look, if it's the reward-"

"So what if it is?"

"It's no reason to run off and leave me or-"

"Benson, shove off!"

"Hey!" said Cragen as he opened his office doors. "Is there a problem out here?"

"No, Captain," said Eliot, "everything is fine." He sat at his desk and began looking up information on the web.

Olivia lowered her voice, trying to calm her partner down while resisting the urge to hit him on his hard head. "What was he talking about Eliot Jr. for?"

"Olivia, I…I'd prefer not to talk about it right now."

"Okay," she said, dropping the subject. When Eliot Stabler was angry, the best thing to do was to step aside and avoid his wrath. _Only forty-three more hours left…_


	4. Wound Up

Eliot and Olivia looked up every building in the New York Area and still had no sure lead. "Green…ten below…what the hell does it mean?"

"I don't know," said Olivia, sitting back in the SUV seat, "but I guess we'd better go in."

They were parked outside of a building that used to be a bank, refurbished into an art gallery. They figured that green could mean money in ten below weather- which meant that Eliot figured and Olivia gave up trying to argue and gave in. _Why is he acting this way?_ She thought as they exited the car and walked towards the building.

They entered in an empty room filled with moonlight. Olivia walked towards one of the paintings: it was made by the victim, Angela Hearty. "She was a painter as well as a wall street banker?" asked Olivia rhetorically.

"Yeah," said Eliot, "she painted on the side."

_Yet another detail he "forgot" to mention. How badly does he want this money? Enough to compromise the case?_ "Let's go talk to the owner."

The detectives walked towards an office in the back of the room to hear muffled groans. Olivia tried opening it. "It's locked."

"We have to bust the door-"

"Eliot, we don't know who's in there!"

"Liv, we're doing it!"

"Eliot! Procedure!"

He ignored her, jumped, and kicked the door in. They rushed in to see a man with his back turned to the detectives. "Hands up!" yelled Eliot.

"Uh Eliot-"

"Hands up!"

"Eliot I don't think-"

"Where's Angela?"

The man turned around, a shocked look on his face and his pants unzipped. A woman was on the ground on her knees; she wiped her mouth off as she said, "I'm Cheryl."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Great fucking job Eliot! Catch her giving him a blow job!"

"Shut up!"

Olivia stormed into the clearly empty precinct. "Where the hell is everybody!" She walked angrily to her desk. She saw a note left there:

_Eliot and Olivia,_

_We got a tip from an anonymous caller that a bomb was in a children's school. Whole precinct went to diffuse situation. Will be back ASAP for Hearty case. Keep searching._

_Cragen_

"Fucking great, as if things weren't bad enough." She crumpled the note in her hand to a fist-sized ball. "Eliot!" she yelled as she heard a door slam. _He must have gone to the locker room._

She followed suit and walked into the locker room, shutting the door behind her so if someone did come back they couldn't hear the argument. She walked around the corner to find Eliot staring into the locker with an angry glare in his eye. He turned around; she could see how frustrated he was by the fists his hands were balled into.

"Eliot, what the hell is going on with you?"

"I am trying to solve this fucking case and you can't do your job!"

"I'm trying too! You're treating me like shit!"

"Well if you were doing what you were supposed to-"

"Like what, being your lackey?" His shirtless body flexed at the accusation.

"What do you want me to say, Olivia? That I need that money more than that girl's safety?"

"No, I think you _want_ the money more than that girl's safety! In fact, I think you don't give a rat's ass about this case cause something's gotten under your skin and you're not telling me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I thought we were friends!"

"Partners."

His word for their relationship stung like dry ice in Olivia's heart. "So that's all we are? After all of the shit we've been through. We're just partners. Yeah, Eliot, right…" she turned to walk away, but at the last moment swiveled around and walked straight towards the locker. "You son of a bitch! You know that's not true! What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Eliot said, looking away, avoiding her gaze at all cost. He had been waiting for this conversation for so long, but it was not the way he wanted it to go.

"That's bullshit! You're always pushing me away when things get hard for you! The divorce, everything!"

"It was none of you're business!"

"It was and it is! I'm always caught in the middle of your crap!"

"Crap!" Eliot turned around, a furious glare in his eyes. "Oh, you mean like the fact that the son I have been raising for a year isn't mine? Yeah, that crap? I'm so sorry I had to keep it from you, from everyone! So sorry that I didn't want to embarrass myself that my wife is having an affair! So sorry that I left and moved into an apartment, oh so sorry that I filed for divorce for the second time because I can't trust the lying bitch! Oh, and I'm sorry to have to say I didn't think you would care since you're now so buddy buddy with her-"

"You know the reason that we're okay with each other now is because of you! Because we know each other inside and out! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't give a crap about Kathy!" A tear started dripping down Olivia's face. "And as for your son, _your son!_, he doesn't give a rat's ass who his real father is! You're the only one he knows!"

"Right." Eliot slammed his locker door. "I'm going to work out," he said as he headed towards the gym.

"Coward."

Eliot turned around. "What did you call me?"

"Coward! God, Eliot, stop being such a dipshit!"

"Fuck you, Olivia!"

"Yeah, well go fuck yourself!"

He walked up to her angrily, putting his face mere inches from hers. "So what? All you care about is work and your own life! What do you care about anyone else?" He looked her up and down. "What the fuck do you care about me?"

"Try me!" she hissed.

Suddenly she felt his arms all over her, grabbing her lower back and pulling her close to him in a ferocious embrace. His lips were on hers in an instant in a fierce kiss, strong and passionate, moving his lips quickly and his tongue on hers. She resisted, pushing against his broad chest, trying to get him off of her, but he was too strong; the resistance only made him more passionate, firing them both up and making her heated. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her fingers through his short hair as his hips stuck to hers. She could begin to feel his growing erection as his mouth wandered down the side of her neck, sucking in the skin as he kissed away down her neck to where her sweatshirt reached her tank top.

He unzipped it ferociously and literally ripped her shirt off to see the black lacy bra underneath. She reached behind her back to unclasp it as his lips moved down to her breasts. She groaned with pleasure as he reached right above her nipple.

She quickly reached for his sweatpants and slid them down with his boxers as he did the same to her jeans, admiring her black panties. He shoved her against the locker and moved back to her lips, sucking and moving with her lips as he dry humped against her. She grabbed his hips as she pulled her panties down; he slid into her quickly and started performing as she wrapped her legs around him.

They moved slowly at first, taking in the spaces which had once been a mystery to each other, but as the pleasure mounted Eliot began to pick up speed, shoving every inch of him into her as possible. He began to groan loudly as he pushed his head over her shoulder. "Don't stop, El," she whispered breathlessly in his ear, "Please, don't."

"Never," he whispered back. He kept thrusting, quicker and quicker as he felt more and more pleasure building up inside of him, getting ready to peak. He resisted, trying to make the sweet tension last for the longest possible moment, wanting to keep feel her body move in intensity for him; Olivia wouldn't have it. She shoved against him hard, pushing him past the ability to stop himself from draining into her completely, feeling the strongest orgasm of his life as he screamed, "Olivia!" She felt himself completely inside her and could no longer hold off the amazing ecstasy as he spasamed and made her as well. She was forced completely hunched over him by the strongest orgasm, built up inside her from the moment he kissed her lips. "AAAARRRHHH!!!" she groaned loudly as she clutched violently at his hair and kissed him with complete intensity.

As the pleasure waned he backed up to sit on a seat, her body still wrapped around him. He pulled her off and cradled her in his arms as her head fell against his chest. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back, "I couldn't bring myself to say before that I love you too."

"But now you can?"

"Yes."

They sat there for half an hour feeling nothing but each other's bodies, monitored by the security camera in the corner.


	5. Help

"Alex! I need to talk to you!"

The captain had come back from the bombing incident by the time they were dressed; luckily, no one was hurt. He put Chester and Fin on the job and gave the detectives time to leave and sleep. Olivia rushed out of the office before Eliot could talk to her and headed straight to her car. _I just had sex with Eliot. _She grabbed her cell phone as soon as she got out and entered her apartment, knowing full well the only person who would understand what she was going through.

"What is it Olivia? I just left 1 Police Plaza; Bobby went home early to pick Liv up from the baby sitters. Is something wrong?"

"I just…well, there's no other way to say it: I just made love to my partner."

"What? Eliot? When?"

"An hour and a half ago."

"Sweet Jesus! Did you…how was it?"

"It was amazing! But…I…am I supposed to feel this way?"

"What way?"

"Confused." She let tears slip from her eyes as she talked. "He told me he loved me."

"Really? How sw- but wait, isn't he married?"

"He left her, she was cheating on him."

"Are you sure it's not just a rebound thing?"

"I'm sure…I've never been so sure. There were times when I just knew, just by the look in his eye or his flirting, that we were meant for each other. Hell, even when I was undercover I thought about him every day."

"Wow. I mean, this is a huge step! With Bobby and me, it was totally unexpected; we just didn't realize how much we loved each other until we said so. It was like a fairytale, but you two- I mean, you could have cut the sexual tension with a knife the first time we met you. It was that obvious."

"Really?"

"Really. We were just waiting to see if it would take over, and now it has."

"So you think it's okay? Even though we're partners?"

"You can't just change the love you have in your heart for someone: it takes slow healing or fast consolidation."

Olivia laughed lightly through the tears. "That was a deep moment."

"Yeah, well becoming a mom does that to you."

"Oh my God," said Olivia, realization coming over her like a cloud, "what is going to happen to our partnership?"

"You two are going to have to split. It's too dangerous to be that close."

"But the partnership, it's our strongest bond."

"_Was_ your strongest bond. Now that you have realized your love there's no turning back; you two can be friends and partners or lovers only, no if ands or buts. Seeing as you two can't take your eyes off of one another, the first is not an option. You have to come clean."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Hey Eliot."

"Bobby, something happened."

Eliot had called Bobby and asked him to come over. Bobby showed up at his new apartment's front door and was let in by Eliot, who still hadn't recovered from his earlier activities.

"What is it, El?"

"I…Olivia and I…we did something, well, it seems crazy but-"

"You two had sex, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Call it intuition, or call it the fact that you two cant keep your hands off of each other…yeah, it was obvious by the look on your face."

"What look?"

"The 'I just had the best sexual experience of my life' look. Trust me, after Alex, I know what that means-"

"But I…I mean, it just happened. I snapped, I just had to have her."

"Where did it happen?"

"Um…the locker room at the office…"

"Seriously, Stabler? You couldn't wait to get to your apartment?" he said laughingly.

"Not funny. I just had sex with my partner. My PARTNER!"

"No," said Bobby, "you just had sex with your best friend who happens to be your partner. If you two didn't already have a thing for each other you wouldn't already be such a nervous wreck."

"I'm not a…yeah, I am."

"Look, man, you've got to face it: you love her. You wouldn't have broken every rule of partnership to be with her if you didn't. You wouldn't have risked your job to be with her if you didn't."

"Oh man," said Eliot, brushing his hair back on his head, "I really need to do something right now."

"Yeah, you do…you need to talk to your wife."

"Kathy and I separated again."

"When?"

"A few days ago. I got a note saying my son wasn't even mine, and when I confronted her she confessed to having an affair. God, she was still sleeping with the bastard after we got back together. Wait…" he said, still thinking things through, "what if I'm not in love with her? What if I'm just bouncing off of-"

"Eliot, what does your heart tell you?"

Eliot sat down on the sofa, looking into the wall, pondering at every grain, every paint stroke. He realized that was the way he loved Olivia, completely and totally. Kathy hadn't stopped him from loving her before, and she wasn't going to stop him now. "It tells me that I need to see Liv."

"Then don't listen to your head. Go and talk to her."

"Thanks, Bobby," Eliot said, rising from the chair. "You really did help me out."

"No problem, I've experienced similar problems." He held up his ring finger. "They don't just go away."

"I've gotta go. See you later."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia sat on her couch, curling her body into the fetal position. She hated knowing that Eliot could be thinking about what he said and did and regretting it. She knew that she didn't and never would, but still felt the pain that accompanies all fears of love, the pain that comes from being burned in the past. She didn't want to lose another man, especially to the job, and especially the only one she had every really cared for.

She was just about to wallow in another layer of self-pity when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and walked towards it, cautious of any visitors at that time of night. She looked through the peephole and gasped to see Eliot.

"Liv, let me in!"

She opened the door as Eliot came towards her and wrapped her in a fast hug. She felt herself tearing up and hot tears running down her cheeks. She moaned and bawled into his jacket. They stood there for a few minutes, holding on to the connection they felt between the two of them and the fear that everything was about to change.

"Eliot, I-"

"Shh, Liv, I know, I'm afraid too."

"El, I can't just be your partner anymore. I love you." She reached up to his face and gave him a soft, delicate kiss.

He pulled her into a tighter hug as he said, "I love you too. I wouldn't ever ask you to be just my partner. Not after this."

"Eliot?"

"Yes."

"I need you. Now."

She pulled him towards her bedroom and opened the door to the place that Eliot had only dreamed of being with her. She pulled him down and on top of her. He slithered out of his pants quickly as he poured kisses on every place her tears had fallen. "Don't cry, Olivia, I'll never leave if you want me to stay."

Olivia kicked off her pants as she unbuttoned his shirt. "I do, I want you to stay," she said as she slid it off and started kissing his neck.

He pinned her against the bed and smiled. "Nice ending to an exciting day, huh."

"Yeah," she said, lying back against his strength, "I'm glad that it was."

He began to kiss her, starting at her neck and working his way down to her stomach. "I love you, Olivia Benson, and now I'm going to prove it to you." He slid her panties down as well as his boxers and slid himself into her.

The second he entered her Olivia let out a moan. "Eliot," she whispered.

He began pumping, working his way to frenzied pushing into her harder and faster. "Liv, look at me!"

She held her head to the side, eyes closed, trying to take it all in. "Um-uh."

"Liv, please." He lifted his hand down to her head and turned it until she was looking straight at him, eyes wide. "You're going to cum for me Liv. Now."

"No, not yet," she whimpered.

"Now!" he yelled as he jammed every inch of himself into her. She couldn't help herself as she screamed his name; the orgasm came to her in full fury, nipping its way all the way to her cervix. The contractions moved Eliot past pleasure into full on ecstasy as he poured himself into her with full force. They fell on the bed together, exhausted.

"Eliot," she said when their bodies had untwined themselves.

"Huh?"

"Hold me." He wrapped his arms around her body as they lay for hours, sleeping off the time spent between the sheets.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Cragen sat in the security room, unable to believe his eyes. What he was watching was his two finest detectives banging each other as hard as they could in plain view of the security camera. It seemed so surreal that he quietly pinched himself to be sure he was awake.

"Thank you for coming to me first, Frank," he said to the security officer that had alerted him. "I'd appreciate it if you'd let me handle this quietly."

"Sure, Captain. I don't mean to rag on them, it's just…it seemed you needed to see this."

"I thank you for your disgression." He sighed; "You can go home now."

"Thanks, Captain."

As Frank was leaving, Cragen let out a louder sigh._ I have to do this,_ he thought as he ejected the tape and firmly bent it till it split in half. He unreeled the film inside, cut marks through it with his keys, and threw it in the garbage in his office.


End file.
